How My Love Jacob and I found EACHOTHER
by WaterBendingRoxsSoxs5540
Summary: After Edward saved Bella, the pale boy vanished, leaving not even a picture of himself with anyone to get her hands on. It's like he was never there. Now that he's gone, who will Bella be with, if anyone. Does she find Jacob? READ if you're for B&J!
1. Chapter 1

Looking into his dark eyes, I knew this was right. It had to be. How could it not? Everything was perfect. He held me close to his always warm chest. He was still my only love, and my best friend. Thinking back, the way we really met, was an awkward one.

It was about the accident, or incident I should say. It was a normal day and everything, just usual first few weeks of school stuff going around. Next thing I knew, I was on the ground next to the pale beauty I had seen around school sometimes. I realized later that he had stopped the car with his bare hand, with little effort displayed on his face. The memory rang in my head for a few weeks. I let it really soak in after awhile. That Cullen boy…I always thought of him. He was a strange boy, because I would always catch him staring at me. He had moved the day after the whole thing happened, and I found myself frequently wasting hours on the computer and reading about the supernatural for weeks. But now, I had a theory. It was very far off, but it was solid in my mind.

So, after the supernatural entered my life, I had nowhere to turn that was a sure road. But it didn't matter; because the only rode lead to a man I'd known since about my whole life here in Forks. He might not know much, but even a hint would help. So, uncertain about the outcome but confident about my thoughts, I turned to Billy.


	2. Chapter 2

Of course, I went straight to Billy Black, a close family friend of my dad's. His grandparents were some of the last Indians around, and he was a very spiritual person. He was the only one who wouldn't think I had lost my mind who might know something. I felt a pull toward that direction. I couldn't explain it, but I did. One weekend, I called him. His son had answered, the one with the dark eyes and hair. He was always such a good kid. He sounded almost fourteen, his voice still had the boy-ish tone in it. I smiled as I remembered him from one of the visits to Billy's my father and I went on sometimes. He was so cute in his little preteen way. I snapped out of it when I heard Billy's much darker voice.

"Hello?" he answered deeply.

"Uh, Billy?" I cleared my throat, suddenly nervous. "It's…Bella." I smiled subconsciously.

"Bella!" exclaimed Billy. It sounded more like an explosion than my name. "How are you, honey? I haven't heard from you in awhile!" he sounded happy and excited to hear from me. "Where have you been? Charlie has been visiting us solo ever since you started school. Lots of work, I suppose?"

Actually it was the fact that I was so petrified from the whole incident with the Cullen boy, that socializing really wasn't something I want to do. My whole world just fell apart and I just needed time. Now that I'd spent the time I needed thinking, I now needed time to figure out what the hell had gone on in that parking a few weeks back.

"Oh, yeah, you know how high school is." I said convincingly, using him own excuse.

"Sure, sure, Bella. Well what did you need? You know our arms are always open to you and Charlie" he comforted me. He was such a nice guy. It made me sad to think about his wife, Jacob's mother. They didn't deserve that. I suddenly felt gloomier, like everything was hopeless.

"Well, I wanted to talk to you about…about a…a theory of mine." I said, stuttering so much I wondered how he understood.

"Oh?" he said calmly. "About?" This is where I had to be strong. I took a death breath.

"Vampires…I guess." I regretted it the moment it left my lips. _How could I be so stupid!? He's just part Indian, how the hell would he know these thing?_ I thought.

"Bella…" he started.

"Please don't think I'm crazy." I blurred out. "I just…the accident…I can't…" I almost started crying, but Billy's comforting words stopped me.

"Bella of course I don't think you're crazy! Heavens, no." There was a pause. "I just…don't know how to…or if I can even…you'd have to guess I suppose…and you have….but…" he was talking to himself now, muttering things. I waited patiently. Finally, he spoke to me. "Tell you what Bella, come back in the late spring…no…" he was muttering again. "Summer." He said. "Visit Jake and I in the mid summer, ok?" he said. "No questions until then, got it?" he asked. I couldn't really say anything. He didn't think I was 

nuts? Really? He wasn't just going to sign me up for the coo-coo hut so that when I visited him they could just take me away? What was he getting at exactly?

"Got it, Bella?" he asked, raising his voice. "I just need you to trust me here, ok? No questions or anything on the subject until summer. OK?"

"Got it, Billy." I breathed. It seemed to be good enough for him, because the next thing he said was a in a comforting tone.

"Bella, you are not crazy. Just mislead. In the summer, everything will be explained. You're a smart girl; I know that you figured it out for a reason." I could almost see him smiling his warm smile. I felt better instantly.

"Alright." I said. After we talked about a friendly get together with the two families next weekend, we hung up. I realized that Charlie would be home soon, and without much thought on the vampire subject. I went to work, no, _waiting_.


End file.
